The present invention relates to a gas leakage detection system for detecting leakage of gas piping.
Conventionally, a system for detecting leakage of gas piping by using an instantaneous flow meter has been known. Such a system is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-126021.
FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional system described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 7-126021. The system includes flow rate detection means 1 disposed in a common piping 4, a shut-off valve 2 disposed in an individual piping 5, and a shut-off valve 3 disposed in an individual piping 6.
In the conventional system shown in FIG. 1, it is investigated whether or not gas is leaking downstream from the flow detection means 1 by using the flow detection means 1 disposed in the common piping 4 under the condition that the individual piping 5 is shut-off by the shut-off valve 2 and the individual piping 6 is shut-off by the shut-off valve 3.
However, the above-mentioned conventional system is required to decide whether or not gas is leaking under the condition that a gas flow is stopped by the shut-off valves 2 and 3. Therefore, in the case where a user is utilizing gas, it cannot be decided whether or not gas is leaking.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention, includes: a flow path; a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; an ultrasonic measuring section including a pair of ultrasonic transducers, disposed in the flow path upstream from the dual mode valve; a flow rate calculation section for computing a flow rate based on a signal from the ultrasonic measuring section; and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously, and the flow rate calculation section computes a flow rate when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention includes a flow path and a plurality of leakage decision blocks disposed in the flow path, wherein each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks includes: a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; an ultrasonic measuring section including a pair of ultrasonic transducers, disposed in the flow path upstream from the dual mode valve; a flow rate calculation section for computing a flow rate based on a signal from the ultrasonic measuring section; and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section in each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously from an upstream side to a downstream side of the flow path, and the flow rate calculation section computes a flow rate when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience with respect to a piping system can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention includes a flow path and a plurality of leakage decision blocks disposed in the flow path, wherein each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks includes: a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; an ultrasonic measuring section including a pair of ultrasonic transducers, disposed in the flow path upstream from the dual mode valve; a flow rate calculation section for computing a flow rate based on a signal from the ultrasonic measuring sections and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section in each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously from a downstream side to an upstream side of the flow path, and the flow rate calculation section computes a flow rate when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience with respect to a piping system can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention, includes: a flow path; a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; a pressure sensor disposed in the flow path upstream from the dual mode valve; a pressure calculation section for computing a pressure based on a signal from the pressure sensor; and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously, and the pressure calculation section computes a pressure when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention includes a flow path and a plurality of leakage decision blocks disposed in the flow path, wherein each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks includes: a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; a pressure sensor disposed in the flow path upstream from the dual mode valve; a pressure calculation section for computing a pressure based on a signal from the pressure sensor; and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section in each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously from an upstream side to a downstream side of the flow path, and the pressure calculation section computes a pressure when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience with respect to a piping system can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention includes a flow path and a plurality of leakage decision blocks disposed in the flow path, wherein each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks includes: a dual mode valve disposed in the flow path; a pressure sensor disposed in the flow path downstream from the dual mode valve; a pressure calculation section for computing a pressure based on a signal from the pressure sensor; and a control section for controlling the dual mode valve, wherein the control section in each of the plurality of leakage decision blocks closes or opens the dual mode valve instantaneously from a downstream side to an upstream side of the flow path, and the pressure calculation section computes a pressure when the dual mode valve is closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, gas leakage can be detected substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. As a result, a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience with respect to a piping system can be provided.
A gas leakage detection system of the present invention includes: a flow path; an ultrasonic measuring section including a pair of ultrasonic transducers; a forward dual mode valve disposed in the flow path upstream from the ultrasonic measuring section; a backward dual mode valve disposed in the flow path downstream from the ultrasonic measuring section; a flow rate calculation section for computing a flow rate based on a signal from the ultrasonic measuring section; and a control section for controlling the forward dual mode valve and the backward dual mode valve, wherein the control section closes or opens the forward dual mode valve and the backward dual mode valve instantaneously, and the flow rate calculation section computes a flow rate when the forward dual mode valve and the backward dual mode valve are closed.
Because of the above-mentioned structure, a zero check can be conducted substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user. Furthermore, a measuring function of a gas flow rate and a function of detecting gas leakage can be guaranteed with high precision.
Thus, the invention described herein makes possible the advantages of (1) providing a leakage detection system with satisfactory convenience, which is capable of detecting A gas leakage substantially without affecting the use of gas by a user; and (2) providing a measuring function of a gas flow rate with high precision.